Endless Night
by Elizabeth Bathoury Black
Summary: Toda manhã e toda noite, alguns nascem para um doce prazer, e outros nascem para uma noite sem fim. 1º Lugar no II Challenge SiriusHermione.


**N.A.: Essa fic foi escrita para o II Challenge Sirius/Hermione.

* * *

**

Endless Night

Um feitiço passou voando.

Hermione abaixou-se por pouco, para em seguida atacar um Comensal e derrubá-lo, pulando por cima de seu corpo imóvel e partindo para entrar em outra batalha. Mais outro Comensal derrubado, e outra batalha.

E batalha atrás de batalha, até que se ganhasse a guerra.

Ela ainda não sabia como aquilo tudo tinha acontecido, e por que estava ali, lutando, matando e morrendo. Ela só sabia que, num minuto, ela, Harry e Ron, junto com mais alguns recrutas da Ordem, a grande maioria do seu ano mesmo, estavam investigando as ruínas de uma construção procurando vestígios de atividade Comensal, e, no outro, estavam lutando como loucos contra uma tropa inteira.

Derrubou outro Comensal e correu para ajudar Neville, cercado por dois. Desviou de outro feitiço, estuporando seu lançador. Então, um grito atraiu sua atenção e ela se virou.

Ron lutava encarniçadamente com três Comensais. Seus cabelos ruivos caíam de um lado para o lado para o outro, enquanto ele tentava atacar e desviava. Por um momento, Hermione ficou sem ação, horrorizada.

Foi seu maior erro.

Ela sentiu um tranco e foi brutalmente atirada para a frente, caindo de cara no chão. Xingou-se mentalmente por ter baixado a guarda e tentou se levantar para enfrentar o que quer que fosse que a tinha atingido.

Foi então que ela viu.

Sangue.

O sangue corria pelos braços dela e tingia suas vestes de vermelho, manchando como se fosse uma doença.

Ela sentiu a cabeça rodar. Braços a seguraram. Tentou se libertar e gritar por ajuda, mas ninguém parecia vê-la, e ouvia uma risada insana em seus ouvidos.

O sangue escorria pelos seus braços e formava uma poça no chão.

A última coisa que Hermione pensou foi que tudo estava perdido. Depois, se desvaneceu na inconsciência.

* * *

_Hermione estava em pleno estado de excitação, e não parava de olhar para seu ex-professor, Remus Lupin. Fazia agora algumas horas desde que ele aparecera na porta de sua casa, para levá-la à nova sede da Ordem da Fênix, e agora tinham acabado de sair da estação de metrô, ele carregando suas malas. Caminhavam pela calçada, e Hermione mal podia agüentar de curiosidade:_

— _Harry e Ron vão estar lá?_

— _Ron e os outros Weasley chegam amanhã — disse Lupin com gentileza. — Harry… Harry vai demorar mais um pouco._

— _Oh. E há mais alguém lá?_

— _É melhor falarmos disso apenas lá dentro, Hermione. Não podemos correr o risco de que alguém esteja nos seguindo._

_Hermione aceitou o conselho e calou-se, ainda observando o semblante tranqüilo do ex-professor que caminhava ao seu lado. _

_Andaram algum tempo, ambos em silêncio, Lupin olhando para trás o tempo todo até irem parar num grande largo, com casas de um e outro lado da rua._

— _Chegamos — disse o homem com alívio, e Hermione olhou curiosamente ao redor, procurando qualquer casa que parecesse com uma sede._

_Vendo a confusão da ex-aluna, Lupin tirou um pedaço de pergaminho do bolso, preenchido com uma caligrafia caprichosamente floreada, e estendeu:_

— _Leia._

_Hermione tomou o pergaminho nas mãos e leu: _"A sede da Ordem da Fênix está em Grimmauld Place, 12". _No mesmo instante, percebeu do que se tratava._

— _Feitiço Fidelius? — sussurrou._

_Lupin, sorrindo, fez que sim. Quando Hermione ergueu os olhos, boquiabriu-se._

_Bem em frente aos dois, uma mansão havia surgido do nada, no ar. Tinha paredes tétricas e janelas sujas, e o ar nítido de uma construção em ruínas. Mesmo estando apenas na calçada, Hermione pôde perceber que aquela casa tinha uma enorme inclinação negativa, e achou sem dúvida estranho que a Ordem escolhesse um lugar tão deplorável._

— _Vamos — disse Lupin, conduzindo a bagagem de Hermione para dentro. Ainda um pouco receosa, a garota o seguiu._

_A primeira coisa com que ela deu de cara foram dois olhos cinzentos._

— _Hermione! — disse uma voz rouca e momentaneamente alegre, que lembrava estranhamente um latido._

_Antes que Hermione pudesse perceber o que estava acontecido, dois braços fortes a abraçaram e a ergueram no ar, e ela se viu, de repente, olhando atônita para o rosto de Sirius Black, o padrinho de seu melhor amigo._

— _Sirius! — ela ofegou._

— _É melhor você se conter, Padfoot — disse Lupin, guiando as bagagens para dentro. — Hermione é de carne e osso._

_Com um sorriso travesso, Sirius devolveu Hermione ao chão. Ela não pôde deixar de sentir que o ar de repente esquentara._

— _O que está fazendo aqui, Sirius? — perguntou estralando o pescoço._

— _Eu moro aqui — disse Sirius, e, de repente, a sua expressão tornou-se algo sombria e triste. — Essa é a casa da família Black._

— _Ah — disse a garota, sem saber bem o que falar. _

_Era perceptível que algo entristecia o animago profundamente, e ela não gostou de vê-lo assim. Sirius era uma das pessoas mais animadas que conhecia, e a falta de seu sorriso parecia tornar tudo mais escuro de repente. Como se o sol faltasse._

_Eh… Por que é que estava pensando nessas coisas agora?_

— _Olá! — disse uma voz vinda lá de dentro, e, com estardalhaço, uma garota chegou._

_Hermione se distraiu momentaneamente do animago para fitar a estranha figura que surgira. Cabelos arroxeados, curtos e espetados, num rosto exuberante, de olhos castanhos e brilhantes. Emanava uma aura de nítida alegria, como se o mundo nada passasse de um eterno parque de diversões, e, antes que a garota pudesse falar qualquer coisa, ela já começou:_

— _Olá, meu nome é Tonks, você deve ser Hermione Granger, não é? Eu também faço parte da Ordem, só que eu sou novata, auror formada. Você vai ficar morando aqui?_

_Ainda meio atordoada, mas consciente de que, num dia distante, já fora assim, a garota sorriu:_

— _É, eu sou Hermione. Acho que vou ficar morando aqui, sim._

— _Aaaah, ótimo — disse Tonks com um sorriso. — Vou te levar para o seu quarto, Remus já levou as malas até lá._

_Com um último sorriso dirigido a Sirius, Hermione se afastou constrangida com a exuberante companheira, que, assim que se viu fora do alcance auditivo do animago, sussurrou:_

— _Ele tá bem a fim de você, né?_

— _O quê? — sobressaltou-se Hermione. — Imagine, eh… Tonks. Ele é padrinho do Harry. Tem idade pra ser meu pai._

— _Pode até ser — disse Tonks com uma piscadela —, mas que ele não desgrudou os olhos de você um minuto, não desgrudou._

_Espantada, a jovem voltou-se para dar uma última olhada em Sirius. Ele continuava fitando-a com um ar infinitamente triste, observando-a se afastar. Ela nunca soube que o ar poderia ser tão quente.

* * *

_

Despertou, mas foi como se não tivesse despertado.

A escuridão era tão profunda que mal fazia diferença estar com os olhos abertos ou fechados, e ela não conseguia enxergar nada. Não havia luz alguma que pudesse orientá-la, não havia nada. Apenas o negrume.

A escuridão era tudo que a cercava. Densa massa negra, que cobria a tudo, envolvendo as paredes, o chão, e ela mesma. Sufocando-a. Era difícil crer que aquele quarto tinha teto e paredes, e simplesmente não se abria para o infinito.

Ela estava morta? Aquilo era a morte?

Impossível. Mortos não sentem fome.

Abraçou a si mesma no mesmo instante em que uma luz se acendeu ao longe. Era fraca, como um vaga-lume, e parecia distante, distante. Fora de alcance. Ela tentou esticar a mão e sentiu as cordas que a prendiam.

A luz se aproximava lentamente, e iluminava o rosto de um homem.

Ele tinha cabelos negros, compridos e mal-cuidados, encimando um rosto magro e com algo sombrio no olhar — a marca indelével de anos de sofrimento.

— Quem é você? — ela perguntou. — O que quer?

Sem nada dizer, o estranho ergueu a luz que trazia nas mãos. Foi naquele instante que ela percebeu se tratar de uma vela, uma simples vela. Ele tocou a vela com a varinha e o que era uma se tornaram várias velas, que formaram um círculo, pairando no ar em volta dos dois.

Então, ele se aproximou dela, que se encolheu com medo:

— O que vai fazer comigo?…

O estranho deu a volta por trás dela, observando-a se contorcer, se debatendo sem conseguir se mover. Ela temeu o pior.

Mas, de repente, não havia mais cordas em seus pulsos.

Atônita, esfregando os pulsos marcados com vergões vermelhos, ela olhou para o homem, que estava novamente de frente para ela. E segurando uma cesta. Ela não tinha visto esta cesta antes.

Olhando-a de uma forma realmente estranha — era _carinho _nos olhos dele? — ele depositou a cesta no chão, ao alcance dela, e depois se sentou de modo a encará-la. Fez um gesto em direção à cesta, sem dizer uma palavra.

Ela olhou. Frutas, frutas tenras e parecendo bem suculentas estavam ali, mais belas parecendo por causa da fome. Havia maçãs. Ela adorava maçãs.

Apanhou uma bonita e vermelha maçã, sentindo o estômago se contorcer; mas, então, seus olhos encontraram os do estranho — cinzentos — e ela receou. E se tivesse veneno?

Parecendo ter lido seus pensamentos, o homem riu, uma risada franca e alegre, rouca. Tomou a maçã de suas mãos, dando uma vigorosa mordida. Depois, devolveu-a, e ela decidiu se arriscar — afinal, não deveria ser pior morrer envenenada que de fome. Pôde sentir o gosto da boca do estranho na fruta. Era um gosto peculiar e exótico, como uma mistura de menta e tabaco levemente familiar. Uma mistura que só uma pessoa poderia ter.

O homem ficou até que ela comesse todas as frutas, então se levantou. Com um gesto, as velas no ar voaram diretamente para sua mão, desaparecendo, e apenas uma restou entre seus dedos. Colocou esta vela nas mãos da Hermione, dizendo, com um sussurro:

— Eu, se estivesse no escuro, não apagaria uma luz. **(1)**

Ela conhecia aquele timbre docemente rouco. Sabia disso.

O homem sorriu para ela, como se soubesse, e se virou, se afastando para longe. Ela ainda gritou:

— Você vai voltar?

— Sempre que precisar de mim — disse o estranho com um sorriso.

Ele desapareceu na escuridão e ela teve certeza que aquele quarto se abria para o infinito.

* * *

_Grimmauld Place._

_A chuva poderia ser calmante e até conforto para alguns, mas, para Hermione Jane Granger, nunca foi. A chuva lhe lembrava melancolia e lágrimas, como se o céu chorasse por tudo o que estava prestes a acontecer. Pela guerra._

_Ela não ouviu os passos atrás de si, e só percebeu que não estava sozinha quando sentiu a presença de Sirius ao seu lado._

— _Não sabia que gostava de observar a chuva — ele disse pensativo._

— _E eu não gosto._

— _Então por que faz?_

— _Para pensar. Pensar na Guerra._

— _A chuva te faz pensar na Guerra?_

— _A chuva me faz pensar em todos que já morreram. Nos pais de Harry, em Bertha Jorkins, no Sr. Crouch, em Cedric. — Hermione suspirou. — Quantos mais ainda vão precisar morrer, Sirius?_

_Ele ficou em silêncio e ela voltou-se para a janela. As gotas de chuva batiam contra a janela, provocando um barulho ritmado, lento e calmo. Como a voz dele, quando ele falou:_

— _A chuva me lembra coisas boas — disse Sirius, atrás dela. — Me lembra felicidade. Nos melhores dias da minha vida, estava chovendo._

_Ela nada disse e ele continuou:_

— _Quando eu entrei em Hogwarts, estava chovendo. Quando eu me tornei animago, estava chovendo. No dia em que eu fugi de casa — a voz dele assumiu um tom amargo —, estava chovendo._

_Hermione o olhou. Ele parecia estranhamente amargurado, e algo dentro dela apertou levemente seu coração, como se uma mão invisível o tivesse agarrado e recolocado no lugar. Ela o olhou aflita, e ele sorriu como se nada importasse:_

— _Desculpe ter te incomodado com meus problemas, Mione. — Ela nunca tinha ouvido ele chamá-la de "Mione"._

_Antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Sirius se afastou._

_Hermione nunca pensou que pudesse odiar um lugar mais que odiava Grimmauld Place.

* * *

_

— Sirius! — gritou Hermione para o vazio. — Sirius, por favor!

Ela suplicava por uma voz, por um alento, por qualquer coisa que reagisse e interagisse. Entrando em desespero, apertou a vela em suas mãos como se ela fosse seu último resquício de sanidade. Abraçando os joelhos, a vela ainda firme em sua mão, ela começou a se balançar infantilmente, para frente e para trás, seus olhos correndo assustados pelo escuro, sua voz trêmula recitando um poema:

— _Man was made for joy and woe_

_And when this we rightly know_

_Thru the world we safely go…_

_Every night and every morn _

_Some to misery are born _

_Every morn and every night_

_Some are born to sweet delight_

_And some are born to endless night. _**(2)**

Ela abraçou ainda mais os próprios joelhos, quase aos soluços:

— _Some are born to endless night… _Sirius, por favor…

Assim que terminou de falar, ela sentiu. Os braços dele a rodearam e a estreitaram; ele guiou sua cabeça castanha até seu peito magro, e ela pôde sentir o doce aroma de menta e tabaco, e invadindo e expulsando a escuridão de dentro de si. E o medo.

— Alguns nascem para um doce prazer, Mione… — sussurrou Sirius.

— Esse lugar parece uma noite sem fim, Sirius… Por favor, me diga que não estou morta. _Por favor_.

Sirius acariciou os cabelos de Hermione, afundando as mãos nos cachos castanhos. Sorrindo, ela sentiu aqueles dedos, fortes, mas suaves, correrem pelos seus cabelos, e fechou os olhos para aproveitar melhor a carícia.

— Você pode sentir isso, Mione?…

— Posso…

— Então. Como algo tão bonito pode estar na morte? Como o nosso amor pode ter morrido?

Ela acreditou em suas palavras, sentindo o calor do corpo dele, o conforto de seus braços, e o amor que emanava de seu corpo.

Mas, no segundo seguinte, nada mais havia além do frio e da vela.

— Sirius? — ela gritou, e sua voz se perdeu na escuridão. — Sirius, onde você está?… Sirius…

A vela brilhava mais forte que nunca.

— Sirius…

Estava frio…

* * *

— _Man was made for joy and woe…_

_O dia mal amanhecera, mas já se ouvia os resmungos baixos de Hermione pelo andar térreo, exclamando contra os quadros cantantes e contra ruivos com seis irmãos._

_Primeiro, fora acordada pelo quadro de Ursula Flint, a matriarca dos Black, que tinha um retrato em seu quarto e dera para entoar uma interminável ladainha de rezas no quarto onde ela e Ginny dormiam. Ginny tinha sono pesado, Hermione não. Para completar, no dia anterior, Ron literalmente rira da cara dela quando ela confessara que esquiar não era divertido._

_Tentou fechar os olhos e pensar em coisas entediantes, repetindo para si mesma a Constituição dos Gigantes de 1347, mas o que conseguiu foi reunir "Mil Maneiras de Matar Ron Weasley", entre as quais a mais prazerosa envolvia arrebentar o quadro de Ursula Flint na cabeça dele._

_Sentindo raiva fluir por todos os seus poros, foi até a cozinha apanhar um copo d'água, ou qualquer coisa que a fizesse se acalmar._

_Ela só não contava que a cozinha já estivesse ocupada._

_Sirius lhe lançou um sorriso sonolento quando Hermione entrou, e ela se sentiu arrepiar de frio — não, _não _tinha nada a ver com o fato de Sirius estar olhando-a daquele jeito. _Nada.

— _O quadro de Ursula Flint está te incomodando? — ele perguntou. — Ouvi a ladainha quando passei pela porta do seu quarto._

— _Ela e Ron — murmurou a garota irritada, sentando-se em frente ao outro._

— _O que ele tem a ver com isso? — um lampejo estranho cruzou os olhos de Sirius._

— _Oh, nada. Ele me irrita, só isso._

— _Ron não é homem para você, Mione — disse o animago, se levantando. — Ele é muito menino. Você é uma mulher._

_Hermione corou até a raiz dos cabelos. Ser chamada de mulher, ela, uma garota! E ainda mais por um homem como Sirius!_

_Estava muito preocupada sentindo vergonha de si mesma para perceber que ele tinha se aproximado. Aproximado demais._

_Só foi perceber que ele estava colado a ela quando sentiu seu aroma exótico invadir-lhe as narinas. Uma mistura estranha de tabaco e menta._

— _Você já é uma mulher — ele sussurrou, e ela se sentiu enleada num doce e surreal delírio. — Uma linda mulher. — Ela sentiu a respiração dele contra sua face._

_Vendo ele chegar perto, uma parte distante de Hermione avisou que havia algo muito errado naquilo. Ela teria escutado aquela voz, se ele não tivesse escolhido justamente aquela hora para enlaçá-la pela cintura, dizendo com a voz anormalmente rouca:_

— _Você é linda, Hermione._

_Que se danasse._

_Quando ela sentiu o calor dos lábios dele sobre os seus, pensou que poderia morrer naquele instante. E morreria feliz.

* * *

_

Podia morrer nos braços de Sirius. Mas não havia os braços de Sirius. Não havia nada naquele lugar escuro e Hermione sentia um frio tão grande que nem mesmo o calor da vela em suas mãos poderia aquecer. Desejou morrer.

— Não quero continuar… Não quero continuar… Por favor, eu não quero continuar aqui… Preciso morrer — tentou fazer com que sua voz fosse ouvida, mas, quem podia ouvi-la além de si mesma? Ela realmente havia falado alguma coisa? Será que tudo não tinha sido uma peça de sua mente?

Oh, céus, ela não agüentava mais. Ela não agüentava mais a incerteza de um mundo em suspenso, ela não agüentava mais continuar sem saber se vivia uma ilusão ou uma realidade. Ela não agüentava mais ver Sirius e não saber se ele realmente estava lá, de comer a comida que ele deixava e não saber se o gosto dele nas maçãs era apenas um sonho, de sentir a maciez de seus cabelos negros e não saber se aquilo era real.

Pela primeira vez desde que Sirius a dera, a luz da vela começou a fraquejar.

Como continuar sem jamais ver os rostos de Harry e Ron novamente? Como continuar sem nunca mais ver seus sorrisos, sem as tardes calmas de estudos e as risadas? Como continuar sem nunca mais conversar com Ginny, ouvir as tolices de Luna ou ajudar Neville com suas tarefas? Como continuar sem seus pais, sem seu mundo?

A luz da vela ficava cada vez mais tênue.

Como seguir sem saber se aquele suplício um dia iria terminar? Sem saber se aquilo era uma danação eterna, uma espécie de punição pelos pecados não pagos?

A vela estremeceu e apagou.

Ela mergulhou num escuro aterrador, que parecia avançar sobre si. Só o que podia sentir era a frieza do metal em suas mãos. Metal?…

Apalpou a vela apagada e descobriu que o que segurava, agora, era um punhal. Um longo e frio punhal.

Ela o segurou e tocou sua lâmina. Sentiu a dor queimar a ponta de seu dedo, como se uma faísca revigorante de vida percorresse todo o seu corpo.

Ansiando por mais daquela gloriosa sensação de realidade, ela correu o punhal pela extensão do seu braço, a dor contraindo seus músculos, rasgando sua pele, vertendo sangue — e ela exultava, tomada de um júbilo que nunca julgara poder sentir. A dor era _real._

Ela sabia qual era o próximo passo. Ela sabia qual era a única coisa que lhe restava a fazer agora.

Esticou o pulso. Apesar da escuridão ser tão densa que não se podia enxergar um palmo na frente do nariz, de algum modo ela sabia onde estava a veia que poria fim a tudo aquilo.

Com um suave movimento, ela pressionou a lâmina contra seu pulso, sentindo a pele se romper e a veia arrebentar. O sangue começou a jorrar, contínuo, escorrendo pelas suas mãos e caindo sobre suas vestes. Se deliciou com a dor, repetindo a operação no outro pulso.

Agora era só esperar. Não tardaria.

Progressivamente, uma estranha letargia a fez se deitar no chão. A sua cabeça tonteou, e seus sentidos, aos poucos, se tornaram difusos. Vertigens sacudiam seu corpo e ela não tinha mais forças para erguer os braços. E o sangue continuava a se esvair.

Perdida na noite sem fim à qual fora condenada sem um crime, ela só percebeu que sua vista começara a escurecer quando uma luz se acendeu ao longe. A princípio, era fraca como uma vela ou um vaga-lume, mas aos poucos foi se tornando mais forte e calorosa. Seria a morte?

A última coisa de que teve consciência foi do estranho e exótico aroma que tomava o ar, e uma voz que lhe dizia, com aflição:

— Mione… Tudo vai ficar bem…

Depois, desmaiou.

* * *

_Ela bufava de raiva._

_Ron parecia ter algum dom desconhecido para deixá-la irritada. Hermione possuía uma paciência de ferro para os demais aspectos da sua vida, mas a imaturidade do rapaz a deixava fora do sério. Realmente fora do sério._

_Estava tão furiosa que, quando entrou no seu quarto, o espelho rachou de cima a baixo com um sonoro _crack. _E, para completar, Ursula Flint começou a cantarolar:_

— _Espelho quebrado é mau agouro…_

— _Cala a boca, velha mexeriqueira! — ordenou uma voz que causou arrepios a Hermione._

_A velha torceu o nariz para Sirius._

— _E pensar que esta vergonha veio de minhas entranhas… de meus próprios descendentes…_

— _Cala a boca! — repetiu Sirius feroz. — Vá incomodar Phineas Nigellus, ou qualquer outro que quiser escutar suas ladainhas!_

_Com um muxoxo, ela sumiu, deixando para trás uma moldura vazia e um Sirius profundamente irritado:_

— _Esses malditos Black me perseguem — reclamou. — Você acredita que, ontem, durante o meu banho, meu bisavô começou a cantar o hino da família?! Eles querem me enlouquecer, com certeza._

— _É… — murmurou Hermione distante, perturbada com a idéia de Sirius tomando banho._

_Então, ele lhe lançou aquele olhar, aquele olhar que a fazia se sentir uma menina ainda. Um olhar misto de desejo e carinho, e algo mais — algo mais que Hermione temia pensar._

— _Você está bem, Mione? — ele perguntou, vendo a palidez de seu rosto._

— _Estou, acho…_

— _Você… desde aquele dia… tem me evitado… — os olhos dele pareciam procurar nela alguma reação. — Eu… você… não gostou?…_

_Ele a encarou, e Hermione desviou o olhar, incapaz de sustentar os olhos cinzentos, repletos de um sentimento ao qual ela ainda não sabia como reagir._

— _Sirius, isso é errado. Isso é muito errado._

_Hermione realmente gostava de Sirius. O que ela sentia pelo animago fazia suas pernas bambearem, sua boca secar, e seu coração acelerar de um modo que ela nunca pensou ser possível sem que houvesse um ataque cardíaco. Só que ela ignorava algo sobre ele, talvez a coisa mais importante._

_Sirius amava o proibido._

— _Você gostou? — ele insistiu, seus olhos adquirindo um brilho diferente._

— _Oh, Sirius, não é uma questão de gostar ou não, é …_

— _Você gostou? — ele repetiu, mais uma vez, se aproximando._

_Hermione sentiu a proximidade dele e engoliu em seco. O cheiro dele a inebriava e a deixava indefesa, derrubando qualquer racionalidade em sua mente. Rendeu-se aos braços que a envolviam e afundou o rosto na curva do pescoço dele, o aroma entontecendo-a e fazendo-a se aninhar mais naquela fortaleza magra e protetora._

— _Você gostou?… — ele sussurrou novamente, e Hermione não pôde deixar de fazer que sim. Ele sorriu. — Eu te amo, Hermione._

— _Isso está errado, Sirius — ela ainda disse uma última vez._

— _Eu te amo — ele disse com firmeza. — Eu te amo, e esse é o sentimento mais bonito que eu posso sentir por alguém. Como o que eu sinto por você pode estar errado?…_

— _Sirius…_

_Ela desistiu de racionalizar. O que sentia era forte demais, intenso demais, para se medir com palavras e ser limitado por regras. Sentiu os dedos dele tocarem seu rosto, erguendo-o com delicadeza, para encarar dois olhos prateados e ver tudo o que ela nunca tinha visto nos olhos de alguém, e tanto tinha desejado ver. Incapaz de se conter, murmurou:_

— _Eu também te amo…_

_Pôde ver o sorriso de Sirius se alargar, e sentiu algo quente e confortante se espalhar dentro de si. Quando seus lábios se tocaram, já não havia mais espaço para dúvidas e incertezas. Eram um homem e uma mulher, dividindo algo raro, precioso e único. E apenas isso.

* * *

_

Abriu lentamente os olhos e os fechou, por causa da claridade. Piscando um pouco, conseguiu acostumar a vista.

E então boquiabriu-se.

Havia velas, centenas de velas, milhares de velas, tantas quanto no Salão Principal de Hogwarts, iluminando a tudo e a ela. Pela primeira vez, pôde ver a dimensão do quarto em que se encontrava, pôde ver as paredes de pedra, a porta de ferro. E pôde ver a ele também.

Seus longos cabelos negros estavam presos num rabo-de-cavalo, deixando descoberto seu sorriso, que ela nunca tinha visto tão bonito — era um rosto sem marcas de Azkaban, sem o sorriso torto e amargo de Grimmauld Place. Era o rosto de um Sirius como ele seria, um Sirius sem sofrimento, de paz com os fantasmas de seu passado. Ela o amou ainda mais ao ver o seu rosto o velho sorriso alegre, largo.

— Ainda bem que está bem, Mione — ele disse, tomando as mãos dela como quem segura um tesouro. — Ainda bem que pude te salvar…

Quando Sirius fez isso, ela pôde ver que seus pulsos estavam enfaixados com esparadrapo. Tremeu.

— Por que fez isso, Mione?… — ele perguntou com a voz cheia de carinho e preocupação, e doeu ouvir isso em seus lábios.

— Eu precisava saber se estava viva… — ela gemeu. — Eu precisava saber se havia algo real…

— Mas, então, para quê se matar? — ele indicou os pulsos enfaixados, e a fina e tortuosa cicatriz que percorria seu braço esquerdo.

— Eu não sabia… se estava morta… eu temia que tudo fosse uma ilusão… temia uma noite sem fim… Oh, Sirius…

As lágrimas começaram a correr lentamente pela face dela, percorrendo o caminho de pele amorenada. Sirius a olhou com dor, como se a angústia dela fosse a sua própria.

— Psiuuuu — ele disse suavemente, passando a mão no rosto dela e limpando as lágrimas. — Eu estou aqui agora. Eu vou sempre estar com você, mesmo que não fisicamente. Lembre-se que eu vou estar aqui — A outra mão dele alcançou o coração dela. — Sempre.

— Sirius… — ela o abraçou e o puxou junto a si, sentindo o calor de seu corpo e seu cheiro se espalhar pelo ar. O que poderia ser mais real que aquilo? — Sirius… não me abandone…

— Jamais, Mione… Jamais.

* * *

_Hermione caminhava pelos jardins. Sorria para quem passava, cumprimentava levemente com um aceno de cabeça — embora, por dentro, quisesse se atirar ao chão e gritar, gritar até não mais poder, gritar até que alguém a decidisse levar junto de Sirius._

— _Sirius… — ela murmurou, mas sabia que ele não a escutaria. Sabia que o fim havia chegado._

_Sabia que nunca mais ouviria sua voz carinhosa e de um timbre levemente rouco, murmurando ironias, proclamando pragas contra os Black, soando preocupada ou sussurrando que a amava._

_Sabia que nunca mais ouviria sua risada, alta e clara, uma risada capaz de afugentar as sombras e os fantasmas de Grimmauld Place e do coração de Hermione._

_Sabia que nunca mais veria aqueles olhos prateados, grafite, cinzentos, olhos que mudavam, brilhavam, refulgiam no rosto magro; dois espelhos de sinceridade, densos e, cheios de um sentimento que ela nunca pudera medir ou precisar. Nunca pudera torná-lo exato._

_Sabia que nunca mais iria sentir o conforto de seus braços, quando ele a enlaçava e pressionava o corpo contra o dela, novamente. Nunca mais iria ter a mesma ilusão que nada iria acontecer enquanto ele estivesse naquele abraço._

_Sabia que nunca mais sentiria seu cheiro, tocaria sua pele, se arrepiaria com seus dedos e seu olhar malicioso, e que nunca mais sentiria o sabor de seu beijo. Nunca mais iria se sentir perdida entre as delícias do Céu e os pecados do Inferno como quando a língua dele explorava a sua boca, espalhando pelo seu corpo uma sensação fremente de prazer._

_Nunca mais._

_Hermione nunca pensou que duas palavras pudessem machucar tanto. Tudo lembrava Sirius…_

_Se ela erguesse a cabeça, poderia ver o Salgueiro Lutador, imponente, e o túnel que levava até a Shrieking Shack. Se fosse perceber, estava andando sobre a mesma grama que ele pisara quando atacara Ron e a derrubara para trás. E, ali, naquela margem do lago, ele caiu, tentando lutar contra uma centena de dementadores… Ele nunca soube que, quando ela caíra, estava vendo ele preso… _morto…

_O vento soprava em seu cabelos, sacudindo-os, e tudo se confundia em sua mente. Os risos, os sussurros, as pragas, o grito de Sirius quando caiu lutando contra os dementadores e o grito de triunfo de Bellatrix Lestrange, o terrível silêncio dos dementadores, e o som de seu espelho se rachando de cima a baixo, junto com a voz de Ursula Flint…_

— Espelho quebrado é mau agouro…

_Era como se ela mesma fosse um espelho despedaçado, mil pedaços refletindo um rosto que nunca mais iria ver novamente, vibrando com um grito de agonia…_

_Mas, quando ela pensou iria se estilhaçar, o barulho de um trovão ressoou alto. Chuva._

_Como se o céu pranteasse a morte de Sirius Black._

_As nuvens derramaram a chuva, o pranto e o bálsamo do paraíso, sobre as cabeças dos miseráveis sobreviventes sobre a Terra._

_As gotas correram pela face de Hermione, misturando-se com o salgado das lágrimas, entrando em choque com a pele, produzindo o agradável som da chuva… E palavras vieram à sua mente, e aos seus lábios:_

— Every night and every morn

Some to misery are born

Every morn and every night

Some are born to sweet delight

And some are born to endless night…

_Sirius gostava de chuva…_

— A chuva me lembra coisas boas. Me lembra felicidade. Nos melhores dias da minha, estava chovendo.

_Sirius…_

_Naquele dia, debaixo da chuva que perdoa os pecados de todos os homens, Hermione rezou. Rezou para que, estivesse onde estivesse, Sirius Black estivesse bem; e que estivesse ouvindo o barulho da chuva, e se lembrasse de momentos felizes…

* * *

_

Harry e Ron foram arrastando Dolohov pelo capuz por toda a extensão do chão de pedra.

— Onde ela está, Dolohov? — perguntou o ruivo, feroz.

— Eu já disse que não adianta procurá-la — disse o bruxo, os braços e pernas pendendo, moles. — Ela já está morta.

Os dois grifinórios trocaram um olhar, e se curvaram um pouco, de modo que a face do Comensal se arrastasse contra o piso áspero.

— Então, Dolohov? — insistiu Harry. — Pensou melhor?

— OK, eu digo! — exclamou Dolohov, a voz abafada pelo ruído de atrito com o chão. — Eu os levo até lá, é só me soltarem que eu os levo para lá!

Ron chutou o Comensal, que emitiu um ruído desarticulado com a garganta.

— Espertinho, né? — disse o ruivo com fúria. — A gente te solta e você carinhosamente dá um jeito de nos ferrar! Nada disso, desgraçado, você vai dizer pra onde a gente tem que ir.

Dolohov fez uma careta de raiva, mas um cutucão de Harry o lembrou de sua posição e o fez engolir todos os impropérios que parecia prestes a desferir.

— Então, Dolohov? — disse Harry. — Vai nos dizer aonde está Hermione?

— Vou, mas que vocês só vão encontrar um cadáver, vão.

— Cale a boca — disse Ron ríspido.

— O pior cego é aquele que não quer ver — sentenciou o Comensal com um suspiro dolorido. — Sigam reto.

Com outra troca de olhares, Harry e Ron foram arrastando Dolohov pelo corredor. Uma sombra tomava os olhos azuis do Weasley; Harry sabia que ele não hesitaria em matar Dolohov se Hermione estivesse morta.

E não era para menos. Foram _quatro _semanas, quatro longas semanas desde que tinham sido pegos de surpresa por uma tropa de Comensais e forçados a recuar. Desde que, de volta à sede, não encontraram Hermione.

Desde então, a dupla começou uma busca suicida pela garota, consultando informantes, aurores, prisioneiros, reféns, todo e qualquer um que pudesse dizer onde estava Hermione. E, no fim, a ajuda viera de onde eles menos esperavam.

Draco Malfoy aparecera na sede da Ordem da Fênix fraco e acabado, o rosto marcado pela intempérie e pelas torturas seguidas. Com o pai morto e a mãe louca, tomada pela insanidade ao saber do falecimento do marido, Draco cansara do lado do que estava. Não havia mudado em nada no seu modo de agir — continua insultando qualquer coisa que se mexesse —, mas concordara em contribuir com todas as informações possíveis. E disse onde tinham escondido Hermione, com um acréscimo particular de pessimismo:

— Ouvi dizer que a trancaram num quarto escuro. Sem luz, sem água, sem comida.

Vindo de quem vinha, Harry e Ron não levaram muito a sério o comentário. Mas agora, após ouvirem a mesma informação de Dolohov, um vago terror se apossava lentamente deles. E se Hermione estivesse morta?

— Virem à direita — disse o Comensal em tom monótono. — Ali.

Havia uma porta de ferro no fim do corredor. Os dois grifinórios a encararam com receio, com medo do que ela pudesse ocultar atrás de sua superfície lisa e fria.

E se Hermione estivesse morta?…

— Nós só vamos saber o que houve com ela quando abrirmos a porta — disse Harry, firme.

— Ela morreu. Está ali há quatro semanas, sem luz, sem água, sem comida e sem varinha.

— Cala a boca, Dolohov — repetiu Ron, dando novo chute no Comensal. — Eu vou.

Num ímpeto de coragem, as mãos trêmulas, o ruivo avançou e empunhou a varinha, dizendo num quase gaguejo de medo:

— _Alohomora!_

Com um estalo, a porta se abriu levemente. Ron olhou para Harry, que tentou lhe passar força com o olhar, depois para o trinco. Então, empurrou-a.

Num segundo, ele procurava enxergar algo através da densa escuridão.

No outro, um corpo quente se chocou contra o dele, e seu rosto afundou numa massa de cabelos castanhos.

— Hermione! — ele exclamou, meio surpreso, meio aliviado, fitando o rosto da garota.

— Ron… — ela murmurou, a voz baixa, quase sem acreditar, soltando o amigo e apalpando como que para verificar se ele era real. — Vocês… me acharam…

— Impossível — disse Dolohov arregalando os olhos.

Harry o soltou de cara no chão, feliz demais para notar qualquer coisa, correndo até a amiga e a abraçando, por sua vez.

— Graças a Gryffindor — ele murmurou, afagando os cachos castanhos de Hermione.

— Quanto tempo se passou?

— Um mês… Hermione, nós… estávamos com medo… Eles disseram que você tinha morrido… Um mês neste quarto, sem luz, sem água e sem comida…

— Como?…

Hermione sorriu para os dois. Eles nunca tinham visto-a sorrir assim.

— Um bom espírito me ajudou…

Confusos, Harry e Ron olharam por cima do ombro de Hermione, para o quarto escuro. Ao longe, puderam ver um brilho de luz. Piscaram, até reconhecerem o que era.

A poucos metros do chão, flutuava uma vela solitária.

* * *

**(1) **_Batalhas no Castelo, _Domingos Pellegrini.

**(2) **Poema retirado do livro _Endless Night _(Noite sem Fim na versão brasileira), da Agatha Christie. A tradução fica assim: "Homens são feitos para a alegria e para a tristeza, e quando nós sabemos disso, através do mundo caminhamos seguros. Toda noite e toda manhã, alguns nascem para a miséria. Toda manhã e toda noite, alguns nascem para um doce prazer, e outros nascem para uma noite sem fim."

* * *

**N.A.: Se alguém espera atualização minha, peço paciência. Eu tenho que escrever o 16 da Perfume e reescrever o 3 da Secrets, terminar duas fics pra dois Challenges que estouram logo, escrever minha fic pro aniversário do Remus, e uma outra para outro Challenge que estoura em 7 de abril. Semana que vem, no máximo, eu posto. **

**Leu? Gostou? Deixe uma review!**


End file.
